


Sunlit Mornings

by Best_Bi



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: A slice of angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm taking control of canon now, Laurent being soft, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Bi/pseuds/Best_Bi
Summary: A soft fluffy morning between my two favourite conmen.A little bit of angst cuz Mr. Overcompenstating has issues.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	Sunlit Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the fic prompt on twitter (@grepreprompts) that really made the cogs going lol, please do go easy on me as this is my first ever fic of any calibre. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I would love to hear any feedback.

_Laurent wishes he could stay like this forever._

It was just another morning to others, going about their mundane lives as if nothing would happen, to Laurent, this was a day he was gracious to be able to receive.

It is early in the morning as one Laurent Thierry becomes alive again to the world, sunlight peeping in through the blinds of the hotel suite he is currently staying in, a city where “Team Confidence” wrapped up yet another successful con, allowing the team a chance to unwind and relax before they plan their next heist. 

Laurent is bone-tired, as is the rest of the team, and getting the opportunity to ease his mind away from important business is one not to be passed upon. What currently occupies his mind is the man still sleeping soundly beside him; Makoto Edamura.

Makoto is laying on his side, facing the Frenchman, unbeknownst of the conman’s usual staring antics. The sunlight is warming his bare shoulders, providing a lighter hue to his skin. Laurent takes this opportunity to take in just how beautiful Makoto looks, and he just can’t stop staring.

_“He’s breathtaking,”_ Laurent thinks to himself.

Makoto truly is, despite hating being told by the Frenchman’s endearments. He is being captured in a moment Laurent wishes he can remember till the day he dies. The soft glow of the sunlight almost makes him ethereal, the way his brown hair fans out around his head, the sun’s rays beaming into some of the strands, creating an almost halo appearance. Makoto’s facial features are highlighted in such a way that he finally looks at ease, not having to worry about the plans of a heist. Upon closer inspection, Laurent can see just how long Makoto’s eyelashes really are, feathering out to lightly dust beneath his eyes, underneath are slowly disappearing dark circles, which is a relief to the Frenchman, he really does overwork him sometimes- _“more like all the time”_ his brain reminds him.

Laurent stops his staring to contemplate something. 

_What did he do to deserve such a moment to himself? Why is he allowed to have a lover such as Makoto lying beside him? What kind of sick joke would it be if this was all a dream?_

Quickly Laurent pinches himself, hissing quietly as a sting of pain blossoms where he grabbed at his skin. Not a dream.

The look he gives Makoto is even fonder if that can be even possible. 

Makoto stirs quietly, but to Laurent’s relief, does not wake, giving the conman more time to etch this sight into the back of his eyelids. 

Carefully, Laurent scoots closer to the sleeping Japanese man, propping his head up with his hand, raising his other to slowly and delicately lay it upon Makoto’s face. Ghosting his touch along the side as to not disturb him, Laurent slowly smiles, being given such a moment really does allow the conman the chance to soak up the intake of his “little soybean” without any interruptions.

It had been a few months into a new direction of their relationship, Laurent having the balls to properly court the younger male. There were a few bumps along the way, mostly in regards to Makoto allowing the Frenchman free reign of his romantic intentions, but falling into an almost case of domesticity was easy for the new couple, once they got the hang of things. Laurent is just glad they don’t have to split hotel beds and not being away from the man that has overcome his heart any longer. 

Laurent moves his touch lower on Makoto’s face to caress his jaw, a gentle touch carrying all the feelings Laurent has had (quite possibly) since the first day he met him back in Japan, where the self-proclaimed “greatest swindler in Japan” latched onto his heart and never let go.

Moving his hand was a mistake it would seem as Makoto finally stirs, giving a low hum, and cracking one of his eyes open to look at the Frenchman that has been touching him for the last while, the glare that is given to the man is teasing, not one filled with anger or any other emotions he has given in the past; before they got like _this_. 

The cheeky grin on Laurent’s face grows even wider seeing his lover rise again to the land of the living. 

“Good morning, _mon chéri,_ ” Laurent whispers, moving his face closer to give a quick chaste kiss on Makoto’s lips. Pushing himself back into the soft plush pillows beneath his head.

“‘Mornin’,” Makoto replies, slowly stretching his limbs and moving closer to curl his body around Laurent, coming to rest his head underneath the French conman’s chin.

Laurent takes the opportunity to loop his arm around the smaller man, resting his hand on the sheets covering both of their bodies. 

“What are we doing today?” Makoto questions, rubbing his eyes to better wake himself up.

Laurent hums, in thought, before finally answering, “Nothing at all _mon trésor_ , I would like us to stay like this for a while longer, and had nothing of any importance planned for today. It is just you and I”. 

“Really?” Makoto can hardly believe what he was hearing, raising himself to look the blond man in the eyes. He couldn’t believe _the_ Laurent Thierry didn’t have any plans, imagining the two of them wandering the city, surely getting up to no good, but a day all to themselves does sound nice….

Leaning forward, Laurent answers him with another kiss.

“Yes, now let us go back to sleep, my little soybean”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My french is awful, but here is the translation:
> 
> Mon chéri- French for "my dear/sweetheart"
> 
> Mon trésor- French for "my treasure"


End file.
